Emmett, ich liebe dich
by Yummy.x3
Summary: Die 18-Jährige Mary ist unsterblich in ihren besten Freund Emmett verliebt. Doch was, wenn sie herausfindet, dass er in Wahrheit ein Vampir ist? Oder ... wenn sie selbst zu einer Kreatur der Nacht wird?
1. 1

Ich rannte und rannte. Es war, als würde der Weg nie enden. Niemals. Doch ich irrte mich. Plötzlich stand Emmett vor mir. Er lächelte als er mich sah. Ein Gefühl der Freude stieg in mir hoch und ich schmiss mich in seine Arme. Er beugte sich zu mir runter... und seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf meine. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss.

Plötzlich schrak ich hoch. Ich sah mich um und merkte, dass ich in meinem Zimmer war und in meinem Bett lag. Alles wieder ein Traum.  
>Der selbe Traum, den ich seit Wochen träumte. Seit Wochen wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Traum Wirklichkeit wurde.<br>Doch Emmett liebte Rose und sie liebte ihn. Bei den Beiden war einfach alles perfekt.  
>Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und schaute auf den Wecker. 6.15 Uhr.<br>Und das am Wochenende. Ich seufzte und krabbelte aus dem Bett.  
>Im Badezimmer starrte ich mal wieder mein Spiegelbild an.<br>Was war denn bitte an mir auszusetzen? Ich meine, ich sehe doch nicht schlecht aus. Und trotzdem liebt er Rose. Okay. Rose war wunderschön. Die Cullens waren alle wunderschön. Doch das heißt doch nicht, dass ich nicht hübsch bin.  
>Seufzend krabbelte ich zurück ins Bett und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Aber immer wieder kam mir der Traum in den Sinn.<br>Nach einer Stunde schaffte ich es endlich einzuschlafen. Um 10 Uhr stand ich dann endgülig auf und machte mich im Bad fertig. Ich zog meine neue Jeans an und mein neues nicht ganz so weit ausgeschnittenes, rotes Top. Meine Haare band ich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.  
>Um 11 Uhr ging ich frühstücken und um halb 12 saß ich gelangweilt auf meinem Bett. Sollte ich Emmett anrufen? Was wenn er gerade mit Rose beschäftigt war? Ein Grinsen huschte mir übers Gesicht und ich nahm das Telefon und wählte seine Nummer.<br>Schon direkt nach dem ersten "Tuuut" nahm er ab.  
>„Emmeeeett! Na, was tust du so?" Ich hörte ein Lachen und dann seine wunderschöne Stimme. „Rose sitzt neben mir, aber sie geht gleich shoppen." „Wann soll ich vorbeikommen?" „15 Minuten?" Ich grinste und war kurz davor vor Freude aufzuspringen. „Oke, bis gleich."<p>

Nachdem ich auflegt hatte fing ich an durch mein Zimmer zu hüpfen und vor Freude zu schreien. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam meine Schwester rein und sah mich verwirrt an. "Was'n mit dir? Drogen?"  
>Ich fiel ihr um den Hals.: "Neeeiiin. Ich geh gleich zum Freizeitpark!", rief ich und lachte total irre. Sie sah mich nur weiterhin an, als sei ich irre und ging dann zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ich rannte zum Schrank, holte meine neue tolle Lederjacke raus und rannte zu meinem Auto. "Mist, Schlüssel vergessen." Ich rannte wieder rein und holte meinen Schlüssel. Als ich dann endlich mal im Auto saß, gab ich Vollgas und fuhr Richtung Haus der Cullens.<p>

Angekommen, stieg ich aus und ging zum Haus. Bevor ich überhaupt geklingelt hatte, ging die Tür schon auf und Emmett stand vor mir. Er grinste und holte mich in seine Arme und schleuderte mich einmal rund. "Wouh. Immer langsam, Emmett. Ich will den Tag noch überleben.", meinte ich lachend. Er grinste und schaute an mir runter. "Uuuh. Neue Schuhe, neue Jacke, neue Hose ...", meinte er und zog dann meine Jacke auf, "...und neues Top. Neues Outfit halt. Daraus schließe ich: Du warst shoppen. Mit Alice?" Er grinste. Ich grinste zurück und antworte: "Klar. Mit Alice Rose. Mit wem denn sonst?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Deiner Schwester? Deinen anderen Freundinnen?"  
>Ich lächelte nur. Mit meinen anderen Freundinnen ging ich nie shoppen. Keiner konnte mich beim shoppen so gut beraten wie Alice. Und mit meiner Schwester ging ich sowieso niemals!<br>"Gehen wir?", fragte Emmett. Ich nickte, wir gingen zu seinem Auto und fuhren los.

"Oh man, so ein beschissenes Wetter. Also vielleicht sollten wir doch besser etwas anderes machen.", sagte ich, als es aufeinmal wie aus Eimern schüttete. "Oke, ich weiß was!", rief Emmett und lachte kurz leise auf. Während dem Rest der Fahrt, schaute ich nur zu ihm. Oh man, er ist einfach perfekt. Seine honiggoldenen Augen, sein Körper, seine helle Haut. Aber mit Rose kann ich nunmal nicht mithalten. Sie ist einfach wunderschön. Außerdem ist sie nicht halb so … naja ... ich will es vorsichtig ausdrücken "kindisch" wie ich. Ich seufzte leise und hoffte das Emmett es nicht gehört hatte. Doch er seufzte auch leise, drehte den Kopf leicht zu mir und fragte mich: "Was liegt dir auf der Seele, Süße?"  
>"Ist doch egal!", murmelte ich. Er machte eine Vollbremsung bog ab und parkte auf einem kleinen Parkplatz. "Nein ist es nicht,Mary.". Da ich wusste, dass das keinen Sinn hatte zu diskutieren, stieg ich einfach aus und betrachtete das riesige Haus vor meiner Nase,das den Namen "Indoor-Spukhaus" hatte. "Indoor-Spukhaus?", fragte ich skeptisch. Er lächelte, nickte, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Emmett kaufte zwei Tickets und wir setzten uns in einen der kleinen Wagen. "Ach, Emmett. Du weißt doch, dass ich in Geisterbahnen immer sterben könnte!", meckerte ich rum als wir in einem dunklen Gang fuhren. Kichernd schüttelte er den Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Meine Haltung war jedoch eine ganz andere, denn ich war angespannt und hatte Angst. Plötzlich sprang eine extrem gruselige Gestalt, die blutverschmiert war und eine Kettensäge trug hinter einer Tür hervor. Ich kreischte wie als würde man mich abschlachten und verbarg mein Gesicht an Emmetts Brust. Man, war das peinlich. Während Emmett seinen Arm um meine Schulter legte, sagte er: "Schau an, so schnell bekommt man ein wunderschönes Mädchen in seine Arme!" Ich zischte nur beleidigt und schloss die Augen.<p>

**Das war mein erstes Kapitel. x)****  
><strong>**Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen & hoffe, ich bekomm' ein paar Reviews! ****  
><strong>**Danke schonmal an alle, die sich die Zeit nehmen ein Review zu machen, selbst wenn es nur ein Satz ist. Ich würde einfach gerne eure Meinung dazu wissen.**


	2. 2

Als wir aus dem Haus rauskamen stand eine ziemlich sauer dreinblickende Rose vor uns. "Oh oh. Das gibt Ärger.", sagte ich und grinste Emmett an. Doch der beachtete mich nicht und ging einfach zu Rose rüber. Ich seufzte und rief: "Ruf mich an, wenn ihr fertig seid." Dann drehte ich mich um und ging in den Wald spazieren.

Während ich so durch den Wald ging, achtete ich garnicht darauf, was vor mir lag, sondern starrte einfach nur auf den Boden. So kam es, dass ich aufeinmal gegen etwas ziemlich hartes rannte. "Aua ...", rief ich und taumelte zurück. "Oh, es tut mir Leid.", hörte ich eine wunderschöne Stimme sagen. Ich schaute auf und sah einen wunderschönen Jungen. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, so sanft. "Ehm ... Muss es nicht ...", stammelte ich, als ich mich wieder gefasst hatte. "Es war meine Schuld. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst!" Er lächelte und ich grinste. "Ich bin übrigens Mary und du?", fragte ich ihn. "Ich bin Alec, meine Teuerste. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, wenn du mich etwas durch den Wald begleiten würdest." Okay .. Er war komisch. Er sprach wie aus einer anderen Zeit. Es erinnerte mich an Emmett und seine Familie. Überhaupt erinnerte mich alles an ihn an die Cullens. Seine Haut, seine Sprache, sein Geruch ... Nur eins nicht: Seine beängstigenden, blutroten Augen. Er schaute mich immer noch erwartungsvoll an. Hatte er etwas gefragt? Achja, ob ich ihn begleiten würde. Ich nickte und er nahm meine Hand. Als wir so eine Weile durch den Wald liefen, vergaß ich alles andere völlig. Es gab nur noch Alec, den Wald und mich. Deshalb erschreckte ich mich auch total, als mein Handy vibrierte. Ich nahm es aus meiner Tasche und schaute auf den Display. Emmett. Achja, er wollte mich anrufen. "Hey.", meldete ich mich. "Mary? Wo bist du?", hörte ich Emmett leicht panisch rufen. "Keine Panik. Ich hab jemanden getroffen. Wir spazieren gerade im Wald." "Wie heißt er?" "Alec, okay?", antwortete ich. "Mary! Bleib wo du bist! Ich komme gleich!", brüllte Emmett in den Ohren. "Was? Nein. Wieso? Was ist los? Hallo?", rief ich jetzt auch leicht panisch, doch er hatte schon aufgelegt.

Das hatte mich jetzt leicht verunsichert. Wofür diese Panik? Alec war doch nur ein ganz normaler netter Typ. Er sah mich aufmerksam an und fragte: „Wer war das, meine Liebste?" „Emmett ... Nur ein Freund von mir.", antwortete ich leise. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er bei diesem Namen leicht gezuckt hatte. Ach was. Es wäre doch höchst unwarscheinlich, wenn die beiden sich kennen würden. Alec war nicht von hier und außerdem gab es bestimmt auch noch mehrere Emmetts. In Gedanken versunken, spürte ich auf einmal Alec' Hand an meiner Wange. Er strich mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und meine Knie wurden ganz weich. Wie er mich ansah ... Ehe ich mich versah näherte sich sein Gesicht meinem. Gleich würden seine Lippen meine berühren. Doch statt mich zu küssen, wanderte er weiter zu meinem Hals. Moment mal. Was wird das? Ich spürte etwas spitztes und das nächste was ich spürte war, wie er seine Zähne in meinen Hals rammte. Erschrocken schrie ich auf. „Alec? Was tust du da?", schrie ich verzweifelt. Doch er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen saugte er immer mehr an meinem Hals. Irgendwie voll vampirisch. Nein, sowas gibt es nicht. Während ich versuchte mich zu wehren wurde mir ganz schummrig. Komisch ... Vor fünf Minuten war er mir noch wie ein normaler junger Typ vorgekommen. Mittlerweile hatte ich längst aufgegeben mich zu wehren. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er war zu stark und wenn er nicht bald aufhören würde, würde er mich töten.

Plötzlich sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie jemand auf uns zurannte. Ich konnte noch erkennen, dass die Person einen blauen Pullover trug, aber bevor ich genauer hinschauen konnte, verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

(Emmetts Sicht)

Ich schubste Alec von Mary weg und knurrte hin wütend an. „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" „Ich hab sie gebissen und jetzt wird sie höchstwarscheinlich zum Vampir.", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„WAS?", brüllte ich und drückte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen den Baum. Er grinste mich nur schadenfroh an. Ich fing an auf ihn einzuprügeln, doch ein Schrei hinter uns lenkte mich ab. „Das werden wohl die Schmerzen bei der Wandlung sein." „Nein!" Das konnte nicht sein. Mary und ein Vampir? Sowas ging einfach nicht. Ich drückte Alec auf den Boden und stürmte zu Mary. „Mary? Bitte wach auf!", murmelte ich verzweifelt und schüttelte sie. Aber sie rührte sich nicht sondern gab ab und zu nur Schmerzenslaute von sich. Oh Shit. Ganz ruhig bleiben, Emmett. Verzweifelt sah ich mich um und bemerkte, dass Alec weg war. „Scheiße!", brüllte ich und schlug wütend mit der Hand gegen einen Baum, was dazu führte, dass der Baum zur Seite wegkippte. Na toll. Ich musste sie zu Carlisle bringen. Ja, das wars. Vorsichtig hob ich sie hoch und machte mich mit ihr auf den Weg nach Hause. Schon bevor ich angekommen war, hatte Edward die Tür geöffnet und war rausgekommen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und während ich Mary im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch legte und danach Carlisle suchte, erzählte ich ihm die ganze Geschichte mit Alec.

„Sie wird eine von uns.", murmelte Carlisle. Ich seufzte. Mir war klar gewesen, dass es so war. Aber eine Sache störte mich immernoch. „Wie kann Alec ihr so etwas antun? Ich meine, er ist von den Volturi, oder? Die können nicht einfach Menschen in Vampire verwandeln, wenn sie Lust haben, oder? Die müssen ihn doch jetzt bestrafen, oder?", fragte ich und sah Carlisle verzweifelt an. Aber bevor er mir antworten konnte, betrat Rosalie das Wohnzimmer, warf einen Blick auf Mary und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?" „Sie wurde gebissen und wird eine von uns werden.", erklärte Carlisle ihr. Sie sah mich schockiert an. „Was hast du getan?" „Ich? Ich hab garnichts getan. Ich hab nur versucht sie zu retten. Aber ich war schon so spät, dass unsere kleine Unterhaltung vorhin, mich aufgehalten hat." „Willst du jetzt etwa mir die Schuld geben, dass du zu spät warst und sie zu blöd ist um auf sich selbst aufzupassen, ja?", brüllte sie mich wütend an, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. „Nein, Rose ... Warte." Ich stand auf und ging ihr hinterher. „Lass mich in Ruhe.", murmelte sie und verschwand in Vampirgeschwindigkeit durch die Tür nach draußen. Ich rannte hier hinterher. „Es tut mir Leid! Ich bin nur einfach so sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich ihr nicht helfen konnte." Rose blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir. „Ach Liebling. Ist doch ihre Schuld, wenn sie nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann." Sie lächelte mich an und zog mich zu sich. „Ihre Schuld, ja? Wie soll sie als Mensch bitte auf sich aufpassen, wenn sie von einem Vampir angegriffen wird, he?", rief ich und schubste sie von mir weg. „Liebling ..." Wütend rannte ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ Rose draußen stehen.


	3. 3

Und auf einmal hörte er auf. Dieser Schmerz, den ich nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit verspürte. Dieser Schmerz, der mich daran hinderte auch nur eine kleinste Bewegung zu machen. Und nun war er weg. Einfach weg. Neben mir hörte ich eine Stimme. Diese wunderschöne, mir bekannte Stimme. Emmetts Stimme. Wie automatisch riss ich die Augen auf und sah mich um. Wow. Ich sah alles viel zu genau. Jedes noch so kleine Detail war für mich erkennbar. Ich sah sogar die kleinsten Staubkörner, die in der Luft wirbelten. „Mary?", hörte ich seine Stimme und im nächsten Moment schlang er seine Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich. „Emmett, ich bekomm' keine Luft mehr.", murmelte ich gequält. Ich hielt den Atem an. Moment mal. Sollte ich dann nicht normalerweise nach Luft schnappen müssen? Aber nichts. Ich brauchte keine Luft. Okay, jetzt war ich echt beunruhigt ... und dann war da noch dieses Gefühl in meinem Hals, als hätte ich Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen. Ich löste mich aus Emmetts Umarmung und sah ihn ernst an. „Was ist passiert?" „Also ... das hört sich jetzt vielleicht doof an, aber dieser Alec hat dich in einen Vampir verwandelt." Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Als ich merkte, dass Emmett nicht lachte, verstummte ich. Er meinte das also wirklich Ernst. „Sowas gibt's nicht. Verarsch mich nicht." „Tut mir Leid, aber das gibt's." Mein Atem wurde schneller, ich fing sogar beinahe an zu hyperventilieren. „Wouh ehm ... heißt, dass du ...?" „Jap, ich bin auch einer." Okay, das war jetzt absolut zu viel für mich. Ich sprang auf und fing an mich im Kreis zu bewegen. „Das ist alles nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum.", murmelte ich vor mich hin und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Aha. Sie lebt. Juhu." Rose war in der Tür erschienen und musterte mich mit einem für sie typischen Blick. Er sagte ungefähr soviel aus, wie: „Gott, kann die nicht einfach mal verschwinden." Ich schenkte ihr mein schönstes Lächeln und sagte: „Ich freu mich auch so, dich zu sehen, Rose." Sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich an Emmett. „Hast du's ihr gesagt?" „Jep. Vampire. Der Hammer.", antwortete ich statt Emmett, während ich sie weiterhin anlächelte. „Maaaaaaaary!" Eine kreischende Alice kam reingerannt und sprang mir mit solcher Wucht in die Arme, dass wir beide auf dem Boden landeten. Dann sprang sie in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf, zog mich hoch und fing an mit mir im Kreis zu hüpfen. „Wow, Leute. Dieses Vampirdings ist echt krass. Seid ihr eigentlich alle … ?" „Jep, Bella zwar erst seit kurzem, aber der Rest schon seit Ewigkeiten." Das war wirklich total krass. Sowas von krass! „Ihr solltet jagen gehen.", ertönte Carlisles Stimme, „Schön dich wohlauf zu sehen, Mary." Er lächelte mich an und schloss mich in seine Arme. Danach folgten noch Esme, Bella, Jasper und Edward und dann hatten mich endlich alle umarmt. Puh. „Na dann auf zum Jagen.", rief Emmett, nahm meine Hand und zog mich raus. „Jagen? Aber … aber wir … wir können doch keine Menschen töten!" „Keine Angst, wir trinken nur Tierblut." Immernoch leicht beunruhigt nickte ich und folgte ihm in den Wald. Als wir circa in der Mitte der Waldes waren, hielt Emmett mich fest. „So jetzt konzentrier dich nur auf deine Umgebung. Schließ deine Augen." Ich tat was er sagte und konzentrierte mich, auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, wozu. „Was riechst du?" Riechen? Was … Moment mal. Was war das? Riecht wie … „Ein Hirsch ca 300 Meter von uns entfernt?" „Nur einer?" Ich konzentrierte mich noch genauer. „Nein, zwei." Emmett nickte und lächelte mich an. Triumphierend grinste ich ihn an. „Wer zu erst da ist und erschreck sie nicht." In dieser komischen Vampirgeschwindigkeit rannte er los. Na das kann ich doch auch. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich hinterher und überholte ihn sogar. Wow, das war unglaublich. Kurz vor den Hirschen hielt ich an und wartete. Emmett erschien zwei Sekunden später neben mir. „Wow, du bist schnell." Ich grinste. „Tja." „Jungvampir." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Jeder Vampir ist im ersten Jahr stärker und schneller als ein älterer Vampir." Okay. Interessant. Emmett erklärte mir, dass ich jetzt eigentlich nichts weiter tun musste, als einen von den Hirschen zu beißen. Dabei sollte ich mich auf die Halsschlagader konzentrieren. Als mein Blick auf die Halsschlagader fiel, lief mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ich konnte praktisch spüren wie das Blut darunter pulsierte. „Mach's mir einfach nach." Emmett stürzte sich auf einen der zwei Hirsche und bevor der andere entwischen konnte, hatte ich mich auf ihn gestürzt. Wow, dieses Gefühl war unglaublich. Warmes Blut floß mir die Kehle hinunter und es schmeckte atemberaubend. Da soll noch einer sagen Blut wäre salzig. Das hier war wie Schokolade, so süß! Ich seufzte und ließ von dem Hirsch ab, als ich selbst das letzte Tröpfchen Blut aus seinem Körper gesaugt hatte. Traurig betrachtete ich das arme Tier. Es hatte wegen mir sterben müssen. Und plötzlich tat es mir Leid, wie gierig ich sein Blut getrunken hatte und nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. „Was ist los?" Emmett war neben mir erschienen und sah mich fragend an. „Wird das jetzt immer so weitergehen? Ich meine, werde ich absofort immer so unschuldige Tiere töten müssen, um mein Überleben zu sichern?" Er nickte und legte einen Arm um mich, als er merkte wie traurig mich das machte. „Komm schon. Das Fleisch, was du früher gegessen hast war auch von Tieren." Im Prinzip hatte er recht, nur der Unterschied war, dass ich diese Tiere nicht selbst hatte töten müssen. Ich nickte nur und sah ihn dann an. „Sag mal, was kann man als Vampir noch so alles tun?" Er lachte, nahm meine Hand und rannte los. Diese unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit machte mich immer noch fertig, aber so langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran. Irgendwann hielt er an und deutete auf einen Baum. „Weißt du. Den Baum könntest du jetzt locker raus reißen.", meinte er und deutete auf einen verdammt breiten Baum. Ich grinste, ging zu dem Baum rüber und packte ihn an. „Sicher?" „Jep." Okay, dann wollen wir das doch mal versuchen. Mit aller Kraft riss ich an dem Baum und flog rückwärts mit dem ganzen Baum im Arm zurück. Emmett lachte nur. „Wow, hey. Das war ja wie als hätte ich nur so eine kleine Blume aus der Erde gezogen." „Tja, das liegt an deinen neuen Vampirkräften. Du könntest sogar stärker als ich sein und ich bin der schon der Stärkste meiner Familie. Wie wär's mit 'ner Runde Armdrücken nachher?" Ich lachte. „Alles klar." Wir tobten noch ein wenig im Wald rum, aber als es dunkel wurde, liefen wir zurück nach Hause.

Als erstes bestand Alice darauf mir was anderes zu anziehen zu geben, da ich überall mit Blut bespritzt war. Sie reichte mir eins von Rosalies Kleidern. „Meinst du das passt mir? Ich meine, Rose hat einen ganz anderen Körperbau als ich." Ohja, sie war schlanker und hatte etwas mehr Oberweite als ich. „Du Dummerchen. Als Vampir verändert sich der Körper. Du hast jetzt so ziemlich den selben Körper wie Rose und ein Stück größer als vorher bist du auch." „Krass.", murmelte ich und ging ins Badezimmer um das Kleid anzuziehen. Das Kleid war wunderschön. Knielang, lila, trägerlos und es lag ziemlich eng am Körper. Nach unten hin wurde es immer enger. Staunend betrachtete ich meinen Körper. War das wirklich ich? Ich lächelte mein Spiegelbild fröhlich an und hey, auch mein Gesicht hatte sich etwas verändert. Meine Lippen waren voller, meine Augen waren nun blutrot, wie die von Alec es gewesen waren. Wieso waren meine nicht auch honiggolden? Das musste ich Emmett unbedingt noch fragen. Naja. Meine Haut war so rein, kein einziger Pickel. Selbst meine Haare, die ich nie gebändigt bekam, fielen nun schön gelockt meine Schultern herunter. „Hey, neues Ich. Du bist verdammt sexy.", murmelte ich und lachte über mich selber. Frisch gekleidet ging ich nach unten und setzte mich zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. Emmett grinste mich fröhlich an, während Rose neben ihm saß und die ganze Zeit versuchte sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Aber er schenkte ihr keine Beachtung. Anscheinend hatten sie Streit. Mit noch besserer Laune als vorher grinste ich zurück und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. „Sagt mal, Leute. Was habt ihr meinen Eltern erzählt und was ist mit der Schule? Die fängt in einer Woche wieder an!" Carlisle sah mich ernst an. „Mary. Als neugeborener Vampir solltest du erstmal nicht unter Menschen gehen …" „Aber was ist mit meinem Abschluss? Den muss ich doch dieses Jahr machen! Ich schaff das in einer Woche, ich tu niemandem was!" „Beruhige dich. Wir testen das erstmal und dann sehen wir weiter. Deine Familie denkt, du würdest mit uns zum Zelten fahren. Ich sagte ihnen, wir kehren spätestens in zwei Tagen zurück, also ist das auch kein Problem." Ich nickte und atmete einmal durch. „Alles klar. Also wann testen wir das mit den Menschen?" „Morgen. Wir gehen shoppen, ja?", kam es von Alice und ich sah das Glitzern in ihren Augen, als sie von Shoppen redete. „Carlisle, ist das okay?" „Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist direkt unter so viele Menschen zu gehen." „Aber genau das ist doch der beste Test.", sagte Emmett. „Wenn sie durchdreht bringen wir sie zurück." „Ich schaff das schon!", erwiderte ich und schenkte allen ein Lächeln. Alle außer Rose erwiderten mein Lächeln und nickten mir zu. Sie glaubten an mich und wenn sie das taten, dann würde ich das auch schaffen. „Gut, dann geht morgen shoppen, aber seid vorsichtig." Wir versprachen ihm, dass ich sofort weggezerrt werden musste, falls etwas passierte und fingen an zu planen wohin wir gehen würden. Rosalie würde nicht mit kommen und Bella mochte shoppen nicht besonders. Also nur Alice und ich. Das kann ja lustig werden. Ich konnte mich schonmal auf shoppen von 8 Uhr morgens bis 10 Uhr abends gefasst machen.


End file.
